Vampire Imprint
by XxXDie Sprache der LiebeXxX
Summary: When Rose reveals a secrete she has been keeping to herself, Bella decides to visit our follow royal vampires. Now years later, Carlisle gets a call from non other than Aro Volturi himself!
1. Chapter 1: The truth hurts

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything!**

* * *

Summary: When Rose reveals a secret she has kept for a while, Bella decides to visit our fellow royal vampires. She has a new family, friends and lover when the Cullen's get a phone call from Aro Volturi to come and visit.

**Vampire Imprint**

**Chapter 1**

**Bella's POV**

I decided to go to the Cullen's today. Edward may be hunting but they were my family and I could visit them whenever I would like.

I jumped in my truck and headed to the Cullen's. Once I arrived at the Cullen's, my door was practically ripped of the hinges from the pixie like girl who was my best friend and my sister. She pulled me out of the truck and hugged me tightly.

"I didn't think you would come today, Bella!" She squealed.

I giggled a little, "You probably saw it, Alice. And why wouldn't I come? Even though Edward's hunting doesn't mean I don't want to spend time with any of you,"

She smiled brightly but frowned when she took in my appearance. I was wearing some jeans and a t shirt, "Bella, dear sister of mine, why must you cover your beautiful figure under all of the retched clothing?" She shook her head in disapproval.

"There's nothing beautiful about me," I mumbled under my breath, even though I knew she could hear me.

She shook her head and sighed, "I am not having this discussion with you again. You are beautiful and if I heard otherwise I will take you on a shopping trip to Paris,"

My eyes widened in fear, "Okay Alice! Please no more shopping!"

She grinned, picked me up bridle style, and ran in the house.

She set me down on the couch next to Emmett who was playing on the X box.

"Why does everybody always throw me around like a doll," I grumbled to myself.

They just laughed. Carlisle and Esme were sitting on the love seat holding hands. Alice already threw herself in Jasper's lap on the chair. Rosalie was on the other side of Emmett, while I was on his left.

"Bella, dear, how are you today?" Esme asked.

"Lovely Esme," I smiled at her which she returned.

Last night I was thinking about the wedding, only one week away. Alice was my Maid of Honor but I wanted Rose to be my bridesmaid. I always thought of her like a sister and I hoped she would accept. Lately she has been nicer to me and we even went shopping once. Alice is my best friend but I really enjoyed shopping with Rose more. She didn't force me to wear or buy anything that I wouldn't like.

Alice squealed and clapped her hands, "That's a great idea, Bella!" I rolled my eyes. Of course she saw me asking Rose.

"What idea?" Emmett asked after he paused the game.

I turned to Rose, "I know Alice is my Maid of Honor, but I was wondering if you wanted to be my bridesmaid?"

Shock covered her face then her eyes filled with unshed tears. She stood up and started pacing.

"I have to tell you something, Bella," She said.

I nodded, confused.

She stopped and looked at me sadly, "I don't think you should marry Edward,"

Hurt flashed threw me, "If you didn't want to be my bride's maid you could have just said no," I could even hear the hurt in my voice.

Her eyes flashed, "No Bella, that's not it," She took a deep breath, "There's something you should know."

Everybody was interested by now and was listening intently.

"Bella, when we all left last September, Edward stayed in Alaska the whole time," I was confused so she continued, "Bella, he stayed with Tanya the whole time," She drawled out her name.

Oh! I shook my head, "We weren't together then, Rose-"

She cut me off, 'What I'm trying to say is that Edward is still seeing Tanya. In fact, right know he is in Alaska with the whore,"

I gasped and felt tears run down my face.

"I will kill him!" Emmett roared, out raged.

Rose came and hugged me, "In the beginning I was rude to you because I was jealous. Jealous you were human and you wanted to throw that away for nothing. Then when I found him and Tanya together I tried to avoid you altogether. I never hated you Bella. I didn't want you to get hurt. I've always loved you, always thought of you as a sister. I-I thought he stopped when we came back, but I caught him a week ago. I didn't know how to tell you. I will always be here for you and I'm gonna help Emmett kill him," She said while stroking my hair.

"I will help to," I heard Alice chime in angrily.

I shook my head and pulled back from Rose, "I gotta go home," I mumbled walking out of the house.

I was driving in my truck in a daze, not really comprehending were I was going at first. The next thing I knew I was driving in the air port parking lot. That's when I decided what I was doing. It was a split second decision so Alice wouldn't know what I was doing.

Before I left I went home knowing Charlie wasn't there, he went on a fishing trip. I grabbed all of the money I have been saving for years, which was around fifteen thousand dollars, plus the cash I had in my truck from Alice and Edward. So I had around thirty thousand dollars with me. I grabbed the money, stuffing it in my purse and walked in the air port. I walked right up to the lady, who sold the tickets and said load and clear,

"A ticket for Italy, please,"

* * *

**A/N: I always loved Alec so I decided to try a fic about Alec and Bella. If you think I should continue this story, please tell me. Tell me my flaws in my writing. I don't want a fluffy review, I want the truth whether you telling me my story sucks or you love it. Thank You.**


	2. Chapter 2: How could you?

**Rose's are red  
Vilots are blue,  
I don't own Twilight  
And neither do you.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Edward's POV**

I pulled back from Tanya, "Tanya I really have to go,"

She pouted but nodded relunctantly. Of course she doesn't know were and who I'm really going to. I'm going home to my human. **(A/N: Remember, I said that Edward was OOC!) **

I decided to make a quick hunt close to the house. After all, that's what I said I was doing. I couldn't go home with eyes as black as night. THey would get suspicious and know I was lying.

I killed a few deer when I was far enough from th house to not be heard.

When I got in hearing range of the house, I was bombard with thoughts from my family.

_You stupid asshole! I hope Emmett rips you apart for what you did to Bella! You are no longer my brother!-Alice. _How did they know?

_I am going to tear you apart you for what you did to my little sister! You suck fucker!-Emmett._

_I can't believe you did that to my little sister, Edward. Fuck you.-Jasper._

Carlisle and Esme were the worst.

_I am so disappointed in you, Edward. You have hurt my daughter. We are going to have a family meeting on what to do with you.-Carlisle. _He was'nt angry, no he was disappointed. That's worse then anger.

_You are no son of mine-Esme. _**(Don't kill me! I know Esme wouldn't say that to Edward but hey, this is my story!)**

Rose's thoughts surprised me the most. _I hope you get kicked out of this family! I am going to tear you apart slowly, then let you form back together again so I can do it again. Stupid Fuck!_

How did they find out?! Do they know everything?

I ran into the house relunctantly. As soon as the door was closed and I was in the house, I was on the floor.

Alice punched me in the face, "How dare you! You are going to tear this family apart!" SHe punched me again.

Nobody moved from their spots beside the couch. I could see Emmett twitching to come over and hit me also, but Rose was holding him back.

That's when Carlisle came down the stairs, "Were having a family meeting in the dining room," He didn't look at me, instead he just walked in the dining room.

Alice punched me one more time, hopped up and dance in the dining room.

Nobody looked at me when they passed. That hurt. My family didn't care what happened to me because I hurt a fragil human.

I got up, walking to were my family went. Carlisle was at the head of the table, being our father figure. Esme was opposit of him. It was Carlisle, Emmett, Rosalie, Esme, me, Jasper, Alice then back to Carlisle. Esme wouldn't look at me, while Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett and Alice glared.

Carlisle started and looked, not glared at me. He glared at me! He has never done that before, "How could you?" He asked threw clenched teeth.

I shrugged, "She wasn't anything to me. She was a just a plain human who I couldn't read the mind of."

Growls went around the table.

"HOw could you say that?! I thought you loved her!" Alice screeched.

"I was fasanated with her. I couldn't read her mind, but soon that got boring."

"Your a sick fucker, I hope you know that!" Jasper spat.

I glared at him, "I'm not the one who tried to kill her,"

Shame covered his face but he covered it with a growl, "That doens't mean I don't love her. She is my little sister. NOthing you say or do will change that,"

I chuckled, "How can you say that? She is so boring, and well ugly,"

They growled at me, while Rose and Jasper held onto Alice and Emmett, even though it looked like they wanted to hit me also.

"I can't believe you would say that," Esme whispered from beside me.

I looked at him with my head tilted to the side a little, "How much do you know?"

Alice growled, "We know you have cheated on Bella with Tanya,"

I looked at my sister and laughed, "Then you hardly know anything,"

All there heads whipped to me and there eyes widened.

"What else is there?" Jasper asked.

I grinned at them **(Can you say evil?)**, "I will let you figure that out,"

Alice froze, looking into the future. Her gaze turned to me when she unfroze. Her expression was shocked and disgusted, "You are sick," She whispered.

"What did you see, Alice?" Jasper asked her.

She chose to ingnor him, "How long has this been going on?"

I thought for a minute then shrugged, "A while,"

"How did you hide this? Why couldn't I see this?"

"I was Carlisle's first son, dear Alice. It was quite easy."

She shook her head, "I thought I knew you."

"WHAT IS GOING ON?!" Emmett boomed.

ALice looked at the family with a griamce, "Edward never loved Bella. He...he has been having sex with beautiful woman, vampier and humans, since his dark ages,"

I have never seen Carlisle this angry, "WHAT!"

I shrugged, bored.

Carlisle shook his head, disappointed and disgusted, "Edward, I want you to leave for a while. You...you need to change. This isn't healthy, Edward."

I growled angrily, "I have to leave because i hurt a human girl?"

"She is not just a human, Edward. SHe is apart of this family. And no, that is only one of the reason. What you are doing is...is sick," Carlisle said.

I grolwed and stalked out of the house. I can't believe they are kicking me out because I cheated on a pathatic little human. Carlisle said he would let me back in the family if I change. I just have to pretend to change and will be welcomed back with opened arms.

What I didn't know was that, nothing will be the same again.

**Alice's POV**

I can't believe Edward. I always thought he was a protective older brother. How wrong I was.

"I guess Edward really isn't a prude," Emmett muttered. Rose slapped him on the back of his head, "Ow! Rosie, that hurt,"

She just rolled her eyes.

"Alice what did you see in your vision?" Rose asked.

I sighed, "At first I saw Edward with Tanya in bed, then the vision flashed to a human girl. She was beautiful for a human. After that I saw several different vampires in bed with Edward,"

Esme started to sob, "I can't believe he did this,"

Carlisle got up out of his chair to comfort her, "I can't believe I didn't see any of this," He muttered to himself.

"I wonder why he was going to marry Bella if he didn't even care," Jasper mused.

"I think he wasnted to keep up the façade. Esme was always depressed that he never had a mate and we were always messing with him about it," I spoke my thoughts.

"You are probably right, Alice," Carlisle nodded.

Nobody talked or moved for a while so I decided to search Bella's future. It came up blank!

I shot up out of my seat, "Bella!"

"What about Bella, Alice?" Emmett asked.

"I...I can't see her future," I said quietly.

"Do..do you think that...?" Jasper trailed off.

I took his hand and pulled him out the door with me, "Come on."

We all ran to Bella's house. We scaled up the side of her house and jumped in her window. She wasn't there. I couldn't hear anybody in the house. I tried to search her future agian but saw nothing. I started to sob, holding Jasper tightly,

"I...I c-can't see h-her." I didn't have to say it. Everybody knew what that could mean.

"Wait, what about the dogs?" Emmett said, hopefully.

"Maybe," I replied.

Carlisle took out his phone and dailed Jacob's number.

"Hello?" Came a rough voice on the other end.

"Jacob, this is Carlise. Is Bella over there?"

"Um, no. Should she be?" All of our faces fell.

I started sobbing again, as did Rose and Esme.

"What happened, Doc? Why are they crying?"

Carlisle's eyes were filled with venom tears. Carlisle explained what happened to Jacob, who we could heard started crying aftet he heard I couldn't see her future. We all knew what it meant.

"I will tell the pack. Thank you for telling me Carlisle," He rasped out.

They said there goodbyes and hung up. We all ran back to the house, well Jasper had to carry me and Emmett had to carry Rose. We were sobbing so hard we couldn't run as fast as the others. I saw Emmett's form shaking from beside me. I knew this would be hard for im. Bella reminded him of his little sister he had when he was human. Hell, this was going to be hard for everyone.

I snuggled in Jasper's embrace. I lost my best friend, my sister.

**Jacob's POV**

I woke up to the sound of my phone ringing.

"Hello?' My voice was thick with sleep.

"Jacob, this is Carlisle. Is Bella over there?" He sounded frantic.

I was wary instantly, "Um, no. Should she be?" I quiestioned.

ON the other end I heard sobbing. Oh no. Something bad happened.

"What happened, Doc? Why are they crying?" I was scared for the anser.

He explained to me what they found out about Edward. I could hear his voice thick with unshed tears.

I was going to kill Edward for hurting Bella. He was seriously sick for what he does to girls and leaches.

"Okay, and what about Bella?" I asked quietly.

"You already know Alice can see the future. She can't see Bella's anymore. It's just blank," I flet tears run down my face.

He didn't have to say it. I already knew.

How could Bella kill her self? She left so many people that loved her behind. Me, the whole pack loved her like a sister. The Cullen's loved her, Charlie Renée.

"I will tell the pack. Thank you for calling me Carlisle," We said goodbye and hung up.

I ran as fast as I could in human for to Sam's. I knew everyboyd would be there. Sam, Emily, Jared, Kim, Paul, Embry, Quill,Seth and Leah. Bella had become family to all of them. Kim and Emily were really attached to Bella, having another girl around. Leah changed too. We don't know what Bella said to her, but Leah's been a lot nicer. All the guys loved her like a little sister, even though she was with the leach.

I rushed threw the door and stopped in the living room were everybody was. Everyboyd gasped when they saw me. Nobody's ever seen me cry before so they would be surprised.

"Jacob, what happened?" Sam asked.

I felt the tears run down my face faster, "I just got a call from the Cullen's. T-They told me that they all found out Edward was cheating on Bella. Bella heard too. S-S-S..." I started sobbing.

Kim and Emily broke out sobbing, understanding what I was saying. Leah froze at first, shocked, but when she un froze she started sobbing too. Seth had silent tears running down his face as did the others in the pack. Seth was one of the closest to Bella, besides myself. He thought of her like his older sister.

I curpled to the ground, sobbing. I lost my best friend, and this time I wasn't getting her back.

* * *

**A/N: I am going to remind you again that Edward is OOC! I have always been Team Jacob but you know what, the Volturi kick ass too. Poor Jacob! He was so sad! Thanks for reading!**

**If I get 20 or more reviews, I will update tonight!**

**There is a green button down there. You see it? Well click it!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Kiss

**A/N: Okay, a lot of people misunderstood what I was saying. This story, Vampire Imprint, is going to stay Alec and Bella, I will never change that. I was saying if I posted a story about Embry and Bella would you read it. I meant that it would be like a different ending then what this story is going to be like. The beginning chapters will be the same but changed up a little bit. It will be a completly different story, not this one. I will say this again, this story is always going to be Alec and Bella! If I post the Embry and Bella story, it will have a different title and summary, the only think that will be the same is the first few chapters. I hope you understand now.**

**Oh, and no I'm not offended. I want Edward to die to. Hmm. It may happen. I havn't really decided how I want him to end up yet. Also, someone said that it would break Jacob's heart that Bella was with Embry. Well, you have to have a little heart ack in a story, don't you think? lol. I will try to stop with the depressing crap, but I'm not making promises. Thank you, JamieAnneCullen-Black. That is what I was trying to say this whole time. It will be two different endings. One with Alec and Bella and one with Embry and Bella. **

**So anyways, I will repeat. This story, Vampire Imprint, is a Alec and Bella story. If anybody doesn't like the idea of Embry and Bella, don't read the story I will be posting soon.**

**Now, here is chapter 3!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Bella's POV**

My plane landed two day's later **(I don't know how long it would really be, I just made up a time)**. It was sunny outside which was fine with me. It's been a long time since I saw the sun.

I walked in the familiar lobby that Edward, Alice and I had to wait for a few hours before we could leave. I saw the set of chairs were we had been sitting. I shuttered at the thought. I walked up to the girl who was behind the counter. She was a human and I think her name is Gianna.

"I need to speak with Aro," I spoke.

She looked surprised and I could tell by the expression on her face she recognized me.

She nodded, pushing a button, "Aro there's somebody here to see you."

I heard Aro's cheerful voice reply, "Thank you, Gianna. I'll send Felix to escort the guest."

Not a minute later Felix, I remembered him from last time, showed up.

He smiled brightly when he saw me, "Ah, Isabella. It's great to see you again."

I nodded, "You too, Felix."

He lead me down a long hallway. It was more welcoming then last time. Last time we were under ground in a dark, cold tunnel. This time we were walking down a warm hallway. The walls were a rich red with a gold trimming. It was gorgeous here. He opened a big wood door, "Masters," I walked in behind them, with my arms wrapped around my frame.

Aro's face brighted when he saw me. He was beaming at me, "Isabella, it's lovely to see you again,"

"Like wise, Aro,"

He was sitting on a throne like chair with Marcus and Cauis sitting beside him. I saw a small girl close to Marcus. She had short black hair and was really short. She reminded me of Alice, but more fierce. I remember her. This was Jane. I shuttered, remembering what happened. Edward writhing on the floor in pain. I averted my eyes from her, looking back at Aro.

"What do I have the pleasure of talking to you, dear?"

"I would like to take you up on your offer. I would like to join your guard."

He seemed shocked but happy never less. I looked at his brothers, seeing how they felt. Cauis looked indifferent, not really caring. I shrugged and looked at Marcus. He was frowing at me, for what I do not know.

He held out his hand for Aro to touch. Aro touched his hand lightly and frowned.

Aro turned his gaze to me, "And were is your Edward, Isabella?"

Oh! I forgot Marcus's gift.

I scowled, thinking about Edward, "He is no longer my Edward,"

He nodded dropping it. He still hasn't said anything about me joining so I pressed, "Well?"

Aro seemed to cheer up at this, "Oh, yes, you can join us. But when would you like to be changed?"

I cocked my head to the side a bit. Aro didn't seem like the type to ask for you opionion. I answered anways, "As soon as possible."

He smiled, "Felix, will you show Isabella to her room?"

Felix walked back over to me grinning.

"Miss Bella, do you need to be carried? We do have to go up the stairs,"

I guess he remembered how I stumbled last time. I rolled my eyes. He was so much like Emmett.

"Shut up, Felix and take me to my room," He seemed shocked at my playful behavor but grinned.

He held out his arms, trying to stifle a laugh. I hit his arms away, even though it would just hurt me. I got annoyed at his cocky smirk. I sighed deeply, "Hurry up, Felix."

I looked behind me and smiled a little. They all seemed shocked I could talk to a vampire like that. A scary vampire at that.

"How can you talk like that to a vampire and not be scared?"

I shrugged, "Eh, you get use to it."

They all busted out laughing, even Marcus.

I giggled and followed Felix out of the room. We walked for a little way, going up a spiral stair case. We walked down a hall and stopped in front of a door. he opened it and I gasped. My room was beautiful. **(A/N: OKay, I have a hard time describing rooms, so this may not be a good describtion.) **There was a huge four poster king size bed in the middle of the room. There were black silk sheets and blanket. There were pillows across the dark wood head board. The walls were a deep burgaundy. There were black curtains hanging from the widow that over looked Volterra. In a cornor, across the room, there was a dark brown dresser. It had 4 drawers with gold handls in the middle. I looked to my let and saw a door, probably leading to my own bathroom and closet. But my favrorite thing in the room was the two glass doors that lead to the balcony. I saw a black lounging chair out there. It would be a perfect place to read. I loved my room.

"I'm guessing you like it," Felix commeted on my bright smile.

I nodded, "Please tell Aro that I love my,"

"I'm sure he would be pleased to hear that," With that said, he was gone.

I closed the door, running to my bed. I jumped in the air, landing on my bed bouncing slightly. I sighed quietly, comfortable.

"I see you like your new room," My head snapped up in the direction the voice came from.

There, leaning agains the door frame casually, was a male vampire around my age. He was beautful, even with his bright ruby eyes.

"And you are?" I tried to keep the stutter out of my voice, but I think he heard it because he smirked.

"Oh yes, how rude of me. I am Alec Volturi," Hmm. Alec, what a unusual name, but fitting.

"Bella Swan," I said.

"Oh I know who you are. Aro is quiet fond of you."

I shudered at that thought. He chuckled, "Not in a romantic way. He already thinks of you as his daughter."

I looked at him, confused, "He hardly knows me."

He nodded and walked a little bit closer to me, "I know, but theirs something about you. It's like everybody can not want to love you." **(Does that make since?)**

I remembered Jane, 'But Jane hates me,"

He chuckled, "No Isabella, Jane is jealous of you. Aro was fond with you when he first layed eyes on you. But she will get over it. I can see you being quiet good friends."

I looked at him in disbelief, "How can you know that?"

"Jane is my twin," He said simply.

I looked up at him threw my eyelashes. His breath hitched when he saw me, "And you, Alec?" Wait, what? What am I doing? I love Edward, right? I mean, I just found out my fiancé cheated on me! But something in me....well I just seem to not care anymore.

He stepped forward again. By know he was right at the side of the bed. He leand down slightly, "For some reason, I find it hard to stay away from you," His cool breath washed over my face. It was a woodsy and pines smell. I couldn't find my voice to sppek, but I didn't have to. Alec's lips were on mine before I could find it.

And I kissed him back. This just feels so...so right. I couldn't describe it. It wasn't like anything with Edward. His kisses were so carful, safe. Alec's were so much...much better. Sparks went flying when I felt his tongue enter my mouth. He pushed me back slightly so I pulled him down on top of me. He pulled back so I could breath and smiled down at me.

"Does this feel as right for you as it does for me?" He asked.

Instead of answering, I pulled him down for another kiss.

* * *

**There you have it. How do you like the Bella and Alec moment? Remember, Alec is 18. **

**Review's are love.**


	4. Chapter 4: Their Coming!

**A/N: I don't really know what age you have to be to write fan fiction. You can be 13 to write. I mean, I'm 13 and I'm writen. I don't really know for sure though. Almost everybody's profiles say they are like 16-20. I am a proud 13 year old writing on fan fiction. lol. Anyways, as for the fast kiss. Yes I made it that way on purpose. I wanted to show the fast atraction that they both had. It will be explained in this chapter.**

**As for my other story, I think I'm going to post it tonight so if you want to read it, keep a look out. I dunno, I may post it after I post this chapter but I may not.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Bella's POV**

It's been 50 years since I found out Edward cheated on me. It doesn't hurt anymore, far from it actually. I am greatful he cheated, I wouldn't be were I was today. I am now Mrs. Alec Volturi. I have been married for 47 years. I am Aro's daughter and niece of Marcus and Cauis. My best friend's are Jane (Who really did come around like Alec said), Heidi and Chelsea. Felix and Demertri are like older brothers to me. Jane is a mix between Alice and Rose (I winced at the thought of them. I really missed the Cullen's except for Edward). Heidi is like another Rosalie, fierce yet sweet and fun. Chelsea is the more calm one, but is also fun and crazy when she wants to be. Felix is more crazy and loud type. He reminds me a lot of Emmett. Demetri is more of a sweet and romantic type, perfect for Chelsea. Alec is perfect. Of course he's perfect to me though, he's my imprint and soul mate. I should explain.

_Flash Back_

_It's been a couple of months since my change. A lot has happened these past few months._

_Alec and I have a really strong relationship. When I first saw him as a human, my feelings for him were really strn, but when I was changed into a vampire it grew stronger. When I first saw him nothing really mattered. I didn't care that Edward broke my heart. I didn't care that I was away from the Cullen's that time being. All I cared about was him. It was like the whole world revolved around him. He told me a few days after, it felt the same to him too. It was like we knew each other our whole lives. We actually told each other we loved on another that day! We only knew each other for about 2 months and we were already saying the 'L' word._

_Today, father told me Eleazar from the Denali family was coming to see what gifts I have. We already knew some of them but they just seem to keep coming._

_Father, my Uncles and I were sitting on our thrones. Yes, you heard me. I have a throne. Father said that being his daughter, I was Princess of Volterra. I didn't really want to be princess. Everybody on the guard, except for my best friends, treat me different. They call me Princess or Mistress. It really gets annoying. I've told all of them to just call me Bella, and what do they do? They call me Princess or Mistress. Sigh._

_Alec was standing next to me with his hand on my shoulder in a comforting way. Father really took the knews well about Alec and I. He was already in father mode so he got all protective on me but other then that, he was fine._

_I heard the doors open, shaking me out of my thoughts. A man with dark black hair and olive toned skin walked in._

_"Ah, Eleazar! How nice to see you again, old friend," Father said happily._

_I giggled and put in everybody's thoughts, 'I swear, father is always happy. He's like a vampire on crack.'_

_Cauis just burst out laughing, not caring we had guests. Father frowned at him and turned to me._

_"What?" I said innocently._

_He just shook his head and smiled. Father told me once that I always brought smiles on peoples faces. Cauis and Marcus never really laughed, but when I came, they started smiling and laughing a lot. _

_"Eleazar, I would like you to meet my daughter, Isabella Volturi."_

_The man looked shocked when he looked up and saw me, "Bella?" He asked._

_I looked at him closly, trying to reconize him. No, I don't know him._

_"How do you know me?"_

_His eyes narrowed, "I was invited to the wedding you didn't attend too,"_

_I hissed at him, 'I didn't attend to the wedding because my fiancée cheated on me," Then it clicked. Denali, 'He cheated on me with your daughter," I growled._

_His eyes widened, 'No," He whispered in disbelief._

_I nodded, 'Yes. I found out a week before the wedding that Edward was cheating on me with Tanya, and he few other vampires."_

_"I didn't know that," He whispered._

_'It's quite aright, Eleazar. I am glad he did, or I wouldn't be were I am now,' i smiled at my father, uncles then lastly my love._

_"Amazing," I heard Eleazar breath._

_All of our heads snapped ot him, 'What?" Cauis asked, eager._

_"She...She imprinted on him."_

_"Wh..what?! How? I though only werewolves could imprint!" I yelled, confused._

_"Yes, yes. Vampire's cannot imprint, but that is one of you gifts. When you were turned into a vampire it owuld feel just like i would for werewolves. Because Alec is your mate and soul mate, he would have imprinted on you also. He imprinted on you when you were turned and not when you were human, because you power didn't really work until you were a vampire. But when you were a human, you both would still feel the pull," All of us sat and gaped at him in silence._

_Imprint! I can't believe I imprinted on him! I have to tell the Pack! They would get a kick out of this!_

_Eleazar started talking again, "This gift is hard to describe. You can only have one imprint but others around you will love you in some kind. Either as a daughter, sister, bestfriend, princess or lover. I think this is your main power, even though you have a lot were so kind hearted, at least that's what I heard from all of the Cullen's, when you were human. I think that passed on into your vampire life." I sat there in amazement._

_"What are her other gifts?" Father asked excitedly._

_"Mos of her gifts are around her emotions. I see you have Jasper's gift," I nodded even though it wasn't a question, "Well you can control the weather but its around your emotions. I see your a mental and physical shield but the physical shield is also around you emotions. It changed different colors on your mood. The stronger the emotion the stonger the force is. You have invisibillity. You also have telekinesis. YOur last gift you have is your most powerful one. You can absorb any other vampire or human gift if you choose. I see that you subconsciously absorbed Alice's and Edward's. That is how you have Jasper's also." I was in shock. How could I have more then one power, let alone this powerful._

_"How do I absorb other's gifts?" I asked._

_"I don't know how you absorbed Alice's or Edward's with out doing anything. You can hold both of ther hands and concentrate on the power. You feel some sort of electric shock but it wont hurt."_

_I looked at father, pouting, "Daddy, can I try?"_

_The others chuckled while dady nodded his head and held out his hands. I took them in mine. I concentrated on his power, then felt it. I felt the shock!_

_I pulled beck, 'THat ws so cool," I breathed._

_They chuckled._

_End of Flash Back_

Now I have absorbed Jane's power (On accident, or so I say), I can see others past, I can teleport anything, put thoughts in others minds, I can read minds when I would like, I could already controle the weather but now I can control all of the elements. I can change my appearace, even look like a human. My newest power is that I can give a vampire one gift. Yeah, I'm pretty powerful.

I was currently walking to the family room, that's what daddy like's to call it.

I walked in and saw everybody sitting around with there mates. Everybody is Alec, daddy, uncle Cauis and uncle Marcus, Jane, Hedi, Felix, Chelsea and Demetri. I walked ovet to where Alec was sitting, and plopped down beside him. He grabbed my and and smiled at me.

I looked at Father. He was the one who had to tell us somethng.

Father and my uncles looked nervous when they looked at me, "Isabella, I invited some guests who are coming in tomorrow. They will be staying here for a month. They are old friend's of mine and I would like them to meet my daughter." _Again._ He said mentaly.

Oh, It was the Cullen's. I decided to play with him a bit.

"Who are these guests?" I said sweetly.

By the look on there faces, they all figured out who it was and what I am dong. They were trying to stifle there smiles and laughter.

"Um," He stuttered.

He really shouldn't be nervous. I'm ecstatic I get to see them again. I get to see my old familiy and make Edward's life like hell all at once!

I looked at Uncle Marcus but he flinched. I had to bite my lip to keep the laughter down.

I looked back at father, "Daddy, who is it?" I saw everybody shake from silent laughter.

"Um, it's the CUllens," He flinched when he said the word.

I held really still, making it look like I was angry. Everybody in the castle knows that when I get really angry, I am perfectly still and have a calm face on but really inside, I'm on fire. Father and my uncles flinched when they saw me, sitting deeper in the couch. Right know, inside I was laughing my ass off.

I made my eyes turn a deep black which scared them more. There eyes widened in fear. I think they were trying to hide in the couch by the looks of them.

I couldn't take it any longer. i busted out laughing, along with everbody else.

I...can't believe...you......fell....for...that," I gasped out between fits of laughter.

Father and Uncle Marcus and Uncle Cauis were staring at me in shock.

"Your not angry?" Father asked.

I giggled again, "Of course I'm not angry! I am excited to see the Cullen's and," I paused, "I am going to make these four weeks for Edward living hell."

"Hell yeah wer are!" Jane yelled, "I am going to make that son of a bitch burn for what he did to you."

I shook my head at her, "No Jane," She pouted, "That's my job," A evil smirk grew across her face.

I looked at her and grinned evilly, "The only persond in the Cullen's family who know's I'm alive is Rose. She was telling me all of the stuff he said about me and everything that he has done. I learned Edward is a man whore and like's to have sex with beautiful wonam. Well once he see's me, " All of the girls grinned evilly, 'He is going to be hard."

Daddy cleared his throat uncomfortable, "I don't really want to hear about this Isabella."

I tilted my head to the side and looked at him in mock confusion, "What? You haven't heard Alec and I yet? I thought everybody in the castle can hear me scream his name!"

Everybody busted out laughing except daddy and my uncles who looked sick. It made us laugh harder.

"Izzy, you are pretty loud. It must be really good," We all laughed harder to what Felix said.

Daddy started to get up.

"Wait, Daddy! I need to tell you what I'm gonna do so you wont be so surprised," I said after I calmed down.

He sat back down relunctantly so I proceeded to tell them my plan for when they arrive. They were all hysterics after I was done.

Alec had an expression between amused and reluntant. I kissed him sweetly, "You know I only love you," I whispered against his lips.

He kissed me back and smiled sweetly, "Beside's, he's going to have a shit fit when he realizes I'm a married woman," I looked at him suductively then, "And we can show him who I scream for everytime I cum. We can put him in the room three doors down from us. He will most definitely hear us," His eyes darkened while he licked his lips.

"Okay," Daddy said fast, "I'm going to leave now. I dont' need to hear about my daughter's sex life."

I yelled after his retreating form, "You will be hearing it later tonight!"

Everybody laughed while he shuttered.

And he did hear it later that night. I'm sure the whole castle did. It an amazing night.

* * *

**The next chapter will have Alice's and Rose's POV.**

**The more you review, the faster the chapter will be up. The faster the chapter will be up, the faster you can read! So review please!**


	5. Chapter 5: My Closet!

**A/N: I may not be able to update everyday for a while. I am grounded and my dad takes the mouse of the computer. He didn't know I have a spare mouse so when he left for his job, I'm going to try and sneak on to update. Thank you for reviewing.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Alice's POV**

Everything has been different since Bella left. We don't even know what happened to her, but we have a theory. Everybody wanted to deny it but we all know what happened.

Nobody laughs, nobody smiles. I hardly ever shop any more. I can't do it with my best friends so whats the point? **(Never thought Alice would say that.) **Jasper has to leave every once in a while. Everybody's emotions on top of his are to much. Emmett never laughs, and doesn't really play video games anymore. Rosalie has to leave for a few weeks sometims. She doensn't even really care how she looks sometims. Esme doesn't garden, doesn't design. Carlisle stay locked up in his study all day. Edward. I growled his name in my head. Carlisle let him come back after a while. Carlisle (I don't really know how) still loves him. Hew as his first companion after all.

Edward has changed. He isn't the sweet protective older brother he use to be. No, he's a man whore. He sleep with beautiful hamans and vampires. I don't see how Carlisle can let him come back. Nobody even talks to him. We all mostly keep to our selves.

Today isn't any different, well at least I thought it wasn't. Jasper, Esme, Emmett, Rose and I were all sitting in the living room staring blankly at the TV screen. Carlisle was in his study, like usual, and Edward....well I don't give a damn were he is.

"That's not nive to say, sweet sister of mine!" I heard him call smugly from upstairs.

I growled, 'You are not my brother! I don't give a damn if its nice or not!" I yelled at him in my head.

Carlisle came down the stairs and walked in the living room. To say I was shocked is a underestament. I don't htink he has come out unless to hunt or if were moving. Esme has tried everything but she can't do anything. She understands. She lost her daughter too.

"I just got a call from Aro Volturi. He wants us to go to Italy and meet his new daughter. Apparently he loves her so much, as do the guard and his brothers, they changed there diet." Shock covered all of our faces except Rose's. I didn't understand her expression but before I could ask anything it was covered in fake shock as well. Hmm....

**Rosie's POV**

I heard Carlisle coming down the stairs. I wonder why. He never comes out of his office anymore. I feel terrible for keeping Bella a secret from all of them, but she asked me too. She wanted all of them to be surprised when they see her for the first time. She also said something about burning Edward. I hope she does.

He walked in the living room, "I just got a call from Aro Volturi. He wants us to go to Italy and meet his new daughter. Apparently he loves her so much, as do the guard and his brothers, they changed there diet." I inwardly squealed. We were going to see Bella again! I saw Alice look at me strangely so I covered my face in fake shock. This is going to be so much fun! I have to call Bella as soon as possible.

Bella's told me everthing. We started talking about 30 years ago. She told me about Alec and all of her best friends and family. She told me about the beautiful wedding she had. She also told me about all of her powers. I was shocked at first but I always knew she was special. She told me when we ever come and see her she would give me a gift if I wanted. I was so happy she would do that, I always wanted a gift. I truly love her like a sister.

I remember being os surprised when she told me about Jane. I always thought Jane was a bitch. Surprisingly she isn't. She doesn't want anybody to mess with her family. She is really loyal and will whoop someon's ass if they hurt anybody she loves. Bella told me about when she told everybody in the Volturi what happened between Edward, Jane was thinking about ways to torture him. She wouldn't kill him so he could feel all of the pain. I found it hilarious. I can't wait to meet her.

When Bella and I started talking 30 years ago, she put a shiel on my mind. I don't know how she it that far, but she did. Edward can't read my mind anymore and Jasper can't feel my emotions. At first Edward was frusterated and the family ws curious but after a while they dropped it. I'm glad they did.

I looked aroudn and notived Carlisle has already made it back to his study. Everybody else was staring at the TV again. I got up and walked out side, saying I was having a short hunt.

Its hard having to act depressed, but I have been doing it for 30 years now.

I ran far enough away that the family couldn't hear me. I pulled ou my cell phone and dialed Bella's number.

"Rose!" She answered excited. We talked often but I have to get away from the family when we do. She was one of my best friends and she told me I was one of hers also.

"Bella, Carlisle just told us something very important!" I said sternly.

"Oh! Daddy already contacted Carlisle? Well that was fast. Sorry I didn't get a chance to tell you. Well you see daddy told us, er six hours ago. Well I got, uh, caught up in the um, bedroom with you know Alec," She giggled suddenly, "We were practiving for torturing Eddie," She sighed dreamily, "It was a really great practice." I heard laughing in the back ground the someone talked.

"Yeah, we heard her screaming from the other side of the castle. You should have seen Aro's face." Jane busted out laughing.

"Shh, Jane." I heard Bella hiss.

I giggled, "So what is this torturing Eddi thing you were talking about?"

"Oh!" She squealed, "I was telling everybody about one of my ideas in making him pay," She giggled evilly, "Well I was thinking that we should have him about three doors down from Alec and my room. I am going to show Eddie boy who I scream for when I cum. Eddie gets tortured from his room and I get pleasured from mine. Oh, and I think Alec like's that idea too," She giggled again.

I laughed. My sister is evil, "I can't wait to see Alec! I'v never seen him before and I want to see if he's as gorgeous as you say he is."

"Rosalie, he's sexier. There is no way to describe him, you will just have to see." She said seriously.

I giggled a little, "I also want to meet Jane. From what you told me, she sound awesome."

I heard Jane laugh in the background, "I am awesome Rosalie! I can't wait to meet you too."

We talked a little while longer when i decided I needed to hunt real fast so my eyes would be butterscotch. We said our good byes and hung up. I killed a few deer and raced home. These four months are going to be fun.

**Bella's POV**

It was about, er, six hours later (Yeah, you heard me right. Six!) when we were all lounging in the entertainment room. I was sitting on Alec's lap with his arms around my waste. Jane was sitting beside us on the couch looking at her nails. Heidi was like me, sitting on Felix's lap and Chelsea and Demetir were sitting side my by side holding hands on the love seat.

_Don't trust a hoe  
Never trust a hoe  
Wont trust a hoe  
Don't trust me  
She wants-_

I looked at the caller ID and answered it.

"Rose!" I yelled excitedly.

"Bella, Carlisle just told us something very importaint." She said sternly.

"Oh! Daddy already contacted Carlisle?! Well that was fast. Sorry I didn't get a chance to call and tell you before. Well you see, daddy told us, er, six hours ago. Well I go, uh, caught up in the, er, bedroom with you know, Alec." I grinned slyly at him, "We were practicing for the torturing ideas I had for Eddie," I sighed remembering what we did, "It was a really great practice." Everybody tried to stifle there laughter but didn't succeed much. I glared them down which made them stop laughing except for Jane. She knows I would never hurt her. Darn!

"Yeah we could hear you screaming from across the castle," She said, "You should have see Aro's face," They all busted out laughing again.

"She, Jane," I hissed.

Rose giggled on the other end, "So what is htis torturing Eddie thing you were talkinga bout?"

"Oh! I was telling everbody about one of my ideas in making him pay," I giggled evilly while the others smiled, "Well I was thinking that we should have him three doors down from Alec and my room," I looked at Alec suductively from under my eyelashes, "I am going to show Eddie boy who I scream for when I cum," Alec grinned, 'Eddie gets tortured from his room while I am getting pleasured from mine," I looked at Alec and giggled, "Oh, and Alec likes that idea too," The girls burst into fits of giggles when they saw Alec's face.

"I can't wait to see Alec! I've never seen him before, so I want to see if he's as sexy as you say he is."

I looked at his face then his body. Hmm...He was perfect. Alec raised his perfect eyebrows and smirked. I just shrugged. What can I say? He is gorgeous.

"Rosalie, he is sexier. There is no way to describe him, you will just have to see." I kissed Alec lightly on the lips.

Rose giggled a little, "I also want to meet Jane. From what you told me, she sounds pretty awesome." Jane looked both surprised and happy. Nobody ever really wants to meet Jane. They all think shes a bitch, which shes not. They don't know her like we do. I need to thank Rose for that later.

"I am awesome Rosalie! I can't wait to meet you too!" I think Rose just made her day.

I smiled at Jane which she smiled back too. Jane is one of my best friends, as is Rosalie, Chelsea and Alice. I'm happy to have these three in my life and Alice will be soon enough.

Rose and I talked for a bit longer but then she said she needed to hunt, so we hung up.

"So, you told her how hot I am?" Alec asked smugly.

I giggled and pushed his shoulder a little, "I have to talk about my man." I kissed him then looked at Jane.  
"I've told her about you a lot, you know. She really wants to meet you." She smiled at me.

"Thanks Izzy."

"What are best friends for?"

"EEKK! We should go shopping! Heidi suddenly squealed. Sometimes, she sounds just like Alice.

I nodded and got up. I grabbed Jane's hand while the other's got up from there positions from the couches. I leaned down and gave Alec a kiss good bye, "Love you," I mumbled against his lips.

"Love you too," I smiled and dragged Jane out the door. Jane can be like Alice and Rose, but she hate's shopping. I know I use to hate it, but when your the daughter of Aro you get use to it.

Jane and I got in my red 2010 Lexus IS 250C while Heidi and Chelsea go in her red BMW M3, just like Rosalie's car.

We were going for about five housre when we got back to the castle. I had 6 large bags in my hands, Jane had 3 bags, Heidi hand 12 and Chelsea had 9. I was excited to show Alec what I got for tonight.

I ran in the house, leaving the others behind. Alec and I are hardly apart from each other so five hours was a lot.

I ran to our room first and stopped dead in my tracks. OUr room was a mess! The canopy on the bed was thrown across the room. The curtains were torn off the windoes. The mattress on the bed was half way on and off. The dresser was laying on its back.

I let out a loud scream. I am going to kill who ever did this! Jane, Heidi and Chelsea ran to my room when they heard me scream.

"What happend? Are you-" Chelsea stopped when she saw my room.

"What happened?" Jane asked.

I could practaclly feel the steam coming out of my ears.

"I don't know, but I will kill them." I ground out between clenched teeth.

There eyes widened and they dashed out of the room. I guess they were checking there room sto see if they were destroyed also. I was right. I heard several screams later.

OH NO! I dashed to my closet to see-

I let out a blood curling scream. My closet was destroyed! I screamed again. I could hear my scream echo threw the castle it was that loud. I knew the boys wouldn't have done this because they knew they would be dead if they did. Everybody knows I love my closet.

Everybody came racing in my room, and I mean everybody. Alec, daddy, my uncles, Jane, Heidi, Felix, Demetri, Chelsea, and some of the others in the guard.

"Isabella?!" I heard my father ask franticly.

I turned to look at them wide eyed.

"What happened?" Uncle Marcus, not so bored right know.

"My...my," I managed to get out.

"Your what?!" Alec asked franticly. Nobody could get to me right know, my shield was up and around me. My shield always goes around me when something happens.

"MY CLOSET!" I yelled, pointing to my closet. Everybody walked around me and looked at it. There were a few gasps from the girls while everybody else stared, with there mouths agape.

They turned to look at me, seeing what I was going to do.

I could feel my eyes darken with rage while my hands were by my sides tightened in fists. I shook a little from being so angry, like how Jake does when he turns into wolf form.

My voice was low and dangerous, "Who ever did this is going to die."

* * *

**A/N: There it is. Okay, some of you may say that it was a little over dramatic about the closet. Well, lets just say, Bella has some very expensive and rare shoes and clothing in there. Anyways, like I said up there, I may not be able to update tomorrow so soak it in while you have it.**

**Review are love.**


	6. Chapter 6: Back Again

**A/N: I am so sorry it took so long to update. I have been really busy lately. I'm failing algebra and science. There is so much homework that I have to do and I'm getting behind with everything. My aunts STILL in the hospital and we don't know when she will be out so I have to baby sit my 12 year old cousin who is handycapt and needs to be carried around and changed. I haven't written in a while so I don't know if I'm still in character or if this is good because I tried to hurry and write this chapter so I can post it for you guys. **

**I want to thank all of my reviewers and readers who have been waiting patiently for an update. I can't believe I have over 100 reviews! It made my day when I saw it was over 100. Thank you so much and heres chapter 6.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Bella's POV**

"Search the castle for a scent!" Dad told the gaurd.

We couldn't find a scent in the closet, not on one peice of destroyed clothing. It was like nobody was ever there. This made daddy and my Uncles weary. If there wasn't a scent than we couldn't track them and kill them. All my thoughts were surrounded by was finding whoever did this and killing them.

I was sitting on Alec's lap grumbling under my breat, much to everyone's amusement. He was stroking my hair trying to soothe me but I was to annoyed and worried fo rit to work.

"Can you stop petting me like a cat!" I snapped, showing my annoyance.

His hand froze and he pulled pulled back slowly. I have never snapped at him before and I instantly regretted it, "I"m sorry, baby. I just...ugh! Why my closet?" I whined.

He chuckled and kissed my forhead, "It's all right, sweetie."

"They got my closet too, Izzy, if that helps." Hedi said.

"That makes me feel so much better." I said sacrcasticly.

"Whoa, she's feisty today." Felix said.

"Felix, she's feisty everyday." Jane said with a laugh.

I stuck my tongue out at her making her laugh harder.

"Well she's more feisty." Felix muttered.

"Shut it, Felix." I growled.

He shrunk back in his seat and put his hands up in mock defense. I picked up a pillow that was on the couch beside us and hit him in the head.

"OW!" he rubbbed the back of his head, "That hurt, Iz."

"It was suppose to."

"That's mean, Iz. Your suppose to treat your older brother with respect."

I rolled my eyes, "Suck it, Felix."

"Love you too, princess."

"Will you shut up Felix!" Jane growled. Someone's in a bad mood. Jane glared at me. Oops. I guess I said that out loud.

"Of course I'm in a bad mood. That heart breaker is going to be here in an hour." Why did she have to remind me?

"Jane, if he had never done any of those horrible things, I wouldn't be here." I pointed out.

She nodded and smiled evily, "Yeah, but he still broke your heart so he's gonna pay."

"No physical pain, Jane." She frowned so I continued, "Unless he deserves it."

She smiled again and nodded, knowing that he will deserve it at some point.

'Sweetie, the Cullen's are here.' Daddy's voice ran through my head. I instantly put my sheild on everybody in the castle and was rewarded with a wave of frustration and annoyance.

"Speak of the devil and the devil shall appear." I mumbled under my breath, aware that everybody could hear me. We all got up and walked out of our 'family room' and to the thrown room were Daddy and my Uncles would be at welcoming the Cullens.

We passed Gianna who said politly, "Good afternoon, princess."

I grimaced at the name, "Gianna."

Recognition flashed in her eyes, "Right, good afternoon, Bella."

I nodded and smiled, "Hi Gianna."

Felix smiled at Gianna seductively. I rolled my eyes. Felix flirted with everyone, even humans.

"Not now, Felix. Were busy!" he grumbled under his breath about me be a 'party pooper' and followed behind Hedi.

We already knew how we were going to go in and introduce me. Everybody would go in before me while I waited back by the doors for daddy to introduce me as his daughter. We were just letting it go from there.

Alec kissed me once for encouregment and followed behind Jane into the room. I listened to daddy talk and greet the Cullen's except one. I heard several growls when Carlisle introduce Edward and laughed inwardly. I felt confusion come from all of the Cullens, not knowing why they were growling at him. Only one didn't feel confused. Rose was sending waves of happyness, amuesment, and excitment. She was probably confusing poor Jasper in there. Yep, I was awarded another wave of confusion.

I heard my cue, "I called you all here to meet our newest memeber of our family. My daughter Isabella Volturi!"

I heard six familar gasps come from the room and was hit with over welming saddness. They we're in for a big surprise.

I smiled inwardly and opened the door coming face to face with 6 people I haven't seen in 60 years.

**Alice's POV**

We were in what the Volturi called there 'thrown room'. Aro was taling away about something that I wasn't really paying attention to. But then something caught my attention.

"I called you all here to meet our newest member of our family. My daughter Isabella Volturi!"

The name brought all the memories from 60 years ago to replay in my head. Saddness washed over me thinking about Bella. I missed my best friend. If Edward wouldn't have been such an asshole we would be together now.

Then the doors opened and I gasped. Standing right in front of my eyes was my best friend, my sister. Bella Swan.

**Jasper's POV**

Edward was throwing off waves of annoyance. I wonder why.

Aro was talking about how he and his brothers stopped feeding off humans and started feeding on animals. This daughter of his must be very powerful and loved to change the whole Volturi from feeding off humans to animals.

"I called you all here to meet our newest member of our family. My daugter Isabella Volturi!"

I almost fell to my knees from the agony my family crashed into me on top of my own.

I missed my little sister. Edward never wanted me around her, saying I would kill her. Look what good that did. I saw Edward roll his eyes from the corner of my eye.

The door opened to the room breaking me from my thoughts. A small, petite figure walked into the room. It was Bella!

**Emmett's POV**

Blah blah blah...Aro was talking on and on. Why won't he shut up?

"I called you all here to meet our newest member of our family. My daughter Isabella Volturi!"

Bella. My sweet innocent little sister. She's not here anymore. I can never see her trip or blush ever again.

The door opened and in walked in....Bella!

**Carlisle's POV**

We were all waiting patiently in the thrown room for Aro's daughter to come in.

"I called you all here to meet our newest member of our family. My daughter Isabella Volturi!"

Bella. My daughter died. We lost a family member 60 years ago and none of us have recovered. I saw a frown play at the edges of my beautiful wifes lips. She probably suffered the worst. She lossed anther child.

The doors opened to the thrown room and Aro's daughter walked in...wait that's Bella!

**Esme's POV**

"I called you all here to meet our newest member of our family. My daughter Isabells Volturi!"

I frowned at the name. I felt the edges of my eyes prickle. My poor sweet daughter. Why did she have to kill her self? I tried to swallow the sobs that were threatning to some out because the door opened. I nearly fell when I saw who it was. Bella walked throught the door smiling widly! I have my daughter back!

**

* * *

**

Okay, if there are any mistakes, I'm sorry. Like I said before I tried to hurry so everybody can read another chapter. I don't have a beta and I really don't know how to work that either so I'm kinda on my own. Please please review!


	7. Chapter 7: Greetings

**AN: I would like to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I almost have 200 reviews!! Every time I get a review it makes my day, so try to review cause I'm sick and it will bring my spirits up. **

**Heres chapter 7!  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7**

**Edward's POV (I shuttered a lot when I was writing this, and let me tell you, it wasn't the good shutters.)**

"I called you all here to meet our newest member of our family. My daughter Isabella Volturi!"

I rolled my eyes at my 'family's' thoughts. Yeah, I left the pathetic little human, but it's been years, they should get over it by now. She wasn't even that special. She was pretty for a human, but nothing compared to Tanya, or any other vampire.

When the family kicked me out, I was livid. How could they kick me out just because that human girl?! They were my family, not hers, they were suppose to love me more! They shouldn't even love her, who would? She was boring to look at, pathetic and to fragile. The tripping kept me entertained for a little while, but how can someone trip so much?! I don't really know.

I heard gasps around me, breaking me out of my thoughts. I turned my head to where the rest of my family were looking and my jaw dropped. A curvy little frame danced into the room, over to Aro and his brothers. There wasn't any other way to describe it, her movements were so graceful, she looked better then Tanya! Then I got a look at her face. My jaw almost hit the floor. I....It was the human! But, she wasn't human anymore, she was a vampire. How.....?

She kissed Aro and his brothers on the cheek, then stopped to stand by Aro again. She was looking over all of us with a small smile on her face. How could she be smiling when I was standing right here?! Shouldn't she be sobbing right now?!

"Carlisle, my old friend, it looks like you have already met my daughter." There was a hint of smugness in his voice.

Carlisle didn't even spare a glance to Aro, "B...Bella?"

Bella looked at Carlisle and smiled, "Yes, Carlisle?"

"Wha....How?" Carlisle stuttered out.

"All in do time, Carlisle." she stated simply.

"Bella!" Alice screeched, running towards Bella.

Two big vampires, who I know as Felix and Demetri, crouched in front of Bella and growled.

Bella rolled her eyes, "Felix, Demetri, its fine. Alice wont hurt me."

They got out of their crouches reluctantly and walked behind Bella. Alice tackled Bella to the ground and hugged her while squealing.

"BellaImissedyousomuch!" she spoke so fast, I couldn't understand what she was saying. (Bella I missed you so much!)

Bella laughed, and it went straight to my cock, "I missed you to, Alice," She hugged her back.

Alice got off of Bella quickly, after hearing growls in the room. Bella got up and shot the other vampires around her glares.

"Guys, its fine. I'm a vampire remember, I can't get hurt." I scoffed at that. Sure, shes a vampire, but shes Bella, I'm sure she still falls all the time.

Her head spun to look at me and she glared, "What are you laughing at, Eddie?"

I ignored the name for now, "Your still the same person, I'm sure you fall every day. Your a vampire but that doesn't change that your a danger magnet and you get hurt all the time."

More growls but she put her hand up to stop them. She turned to face me fully, and started waling towards me, "Eddie boy, do you know who your speaking to? I am Isabella Volturi, princess of Volterra. I would not use that tone with me."

I growled, "Just because your Aro's favorite fuck toy, doesn't mean I have to listen to you."

A loud, rumbling growl came from her chest, and her eyes turned pitch black, "You will not speak about my, father like that." She spat.

"F...Father?" I was actually surprised by that.

I looked at Aro who looked out of character. He was usually a cheerful vampire, but he looked dangerous right now. He was glaring at me with such hatred, I flinched away from him.

Bella was in front of me now, and smiled sweetly, "Yes, Edward. Aro is my father, and," She leaned in like she was telling me a secret, even though everyone in the room can hear her, "he is very protective of me, as is the rest of the guard and my uncles."

I looked down, and saw her lips close to mine. Forgetting everything else, I leaned in to kiss her, but all I met was air.

"Tsk tsk, Eddie boy," I heard across the room, "I don't think my husband would want to watch you kiss me."

I looked over to were her voice was coming from, and saw she was standing by a smug Alec.

I looked at her with raised eyebrows, "You would give up this," I gestured to my body, "For that boy?"

She didn't look fazed, "I don't know anything about boy, Edward. He surly isn't a boy when we are in our bed room."

Emmett's booming laughter filled the room, "That was awesome, Bella!"

She looked at him and winked.

"Felix," Aro's amused, but still angry voice, said, "would you please escort Edward to the lobby."

"What?" I asked.

Aro's gaze met mine, "You will not disrespect my daughter, or anyone in my family. I will not harm you, because you are Carlisle's son, but I do not want you in my sight."

With that said, Felix grabbed my arm, and dragged me out of the room.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I watched, amused, as Felix dragged a confused Edward out of the room. I was actually surprised Daddy didn't do anything worse. I mean, Edward did call me daddy's fuck toy. I shuttered at the thought.

After the doors slammed shut, I turned and looked back at the Cullen's.

My gaze landed on Rose, who, at this moment, looked like Alice. She was bouncing in place with a wide smile on her face.

She looked over and saw me staring at her and her smile widened. She ran towards me with vampire speed, and hugged me tighter then Alice.

"I missed you, Bells!" She screamed in my ear.

My smile faltered a little bit at the name, bringing back old memories, but I fought the memories back and hugged her too.

"I missed you too, Rose."

Once we pulled back, we both saw the Cullen's staring at us in confusion and shock and laughed.

"Wha....I thought you didn't like each other?" Alice asked, a little hurt.

I looked at Alice in concern, ignoring her question, "What's the matter, Alice?"

She sniffed a little and looked like she would me crying, "I thought I was your best friend."

I stared at her for a minute, just blinking. She thought she wasn't my best friend?

I let go of Rose and walked to Alice, hugging her, "You are my best friend Alice,"

Jane coughed to get my attention.

I looked at her and rolled my eyes, "Yes, Jane, your my best friend, too."

A few Cullen's gasped.

"Your best friends with....Jane Volturi?" Emmett asked, gaping a little at me.

Jane's smile fell off her face, and she looked expressionless.

I glared at Emmett, "Yes, Emmett, I am Jane's best friend. Do you have a problem with that?"

He shook his head from side to side, seeing the anger in my eyes, "N...no, Bella."

I nodded, and smiled like nothing just happened, "Good."

Letting go of Alice, I skipped over to Emmett. He flinched a little and I laughed.

"What's the matter Emmett?"

He shook his head.

I looked at him and pouted, "I haven't seen you in 50 years, don't I get a hug?"

He smiled brightly, and pulled me into a hug, that if I was still human, I would have suffocated.

He set me back down, right into a pair of shaking arms.

Esme was sobbing, hugging me tightly. I felt bad, realizing that Esme thought she lost a daughter 50 years. It must have been the hardest on her.

She pulled back, still shaking, and looked at me fiercely, "Don't do that to me every again!"

I nodded, a little scared of her expression right now. Ha! Me, the most powerful vampire, scared of Esme! Esme could be very scary if she wants to.

I walked over to Carlisle and smiled, "I missed you, Carlisle."

He smiled softly at me and hugged me gently, "I missed you to, Bella."

After we both let go, I looked over at Jasper, who looked like he was about to burst from all the emotions in the room.

"Bella." He said formally.

"Jasper." I mocked him.

A smile broke across his face, and he pulled me into a warm hug, laughing.

"It's so good to see you again, Bella."

I nodded, "You too, Jasper."

I pulled back and danced over to daddy, who was smiling slightly at our display.

I heard a groan, and saw Jasper holding his head.

"The emotions in the room are over whelming." He said.

I nodded, "I know what you mean, Jasper."

All of the Cullen's looked at me, a little shocked.

"What?" Jasper asked.

Well, I have a lot of explaining to do.

* * *

So, there was chapter 7! I hope you liked it! Edward really gets on my nerves, does he to you? The next chapter, Bella is going to explain everything to the Cullen's. I'm hoping to have a surprise visitor in the next chapter, but I don't know yet.

Do you see that green button down there? Well, thats like a happy button. If you click it, I will be filled with happiness! Please Review!


	8. Chapter 8: Unexpected Visitors

**AN: Okay, I just want to say, do not send me a message saying that you are not going to read my story anymore. It's really pointless and I wasted five minutes of my life reading it. If your not going to read my story anymore, good for you, but you do not need to send me a message telling me that. I know I just repeated myself, but that is really annoying. I'm not trying to be rude or anything, and I love all of ya'll, but sending me a message talking about how you wont read my stories anymore because I put author notes on there is very pointless. The only reason I put author notes on there is so I could**

**make sure that you didn't think I forgot about ya'll, and explain my reasons as to why I couldn't update. Not everyone reads profiles, but when someone gets a [FF New Chapter] in their inbox, they read it. Also, I can update how ever I please. I'm sorry to all of you who read this and didn't send me a message stating that they weren't going to read Vampire Imprint any more. That just really irritated me. I'm not sure if they did it to be rude, or just informing me that they weren't going to read this anymore, but you do not need to do that. I appreciate all of you who are sticking with me and not just dropping my story because I am very busy and can't update quickly.**

**Thanks for all the reviews wishing me a happy birthday! Even though I had messages saying they weren't going to read this story anymore, I had a great day. Can you believe I got sung to 8 times?! And six of those were at school! So I am now 14 years old!**

**Merry Late Christmas and Happy New Years!**

**Also, I really need a Beta! So sorry for any mistakes in this chapter.**

**I redid my profile, so go check it out! **

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Bella's POV

The Cullen's were looking at me, curious, trying to figure out what I meant. Carlisle was looking at me like I was some kind of science experiment, which would have been insulting but I understood his fascination. Esme was practically beaming, her thoughts focusing on having her daughter back. I hope she didn't get her hopes up on me moving back with them, because this was my home and I wasn't leaving. Emmett looked just like Alice right know, jumping up and down thinking about how his sister was the princess of Volturi. Rose looked a little smug, probably because she already knew everything, but she was also worried about how they would react to finding out she knew about me for about 30 years. Jasper was extremely happy that he wasn't the only Empath any more, but also confused as to why I was an Empath in the first place. Alice was slightly frustrated, because her gift wasn't working so she couldn't look into the future to see what was going to happen. Ha, I'm sure shes not going to have a very pleasant visit here then, because my shield is always up, both physical and mental.

"Why can't I see?!" Alice finally yelled in frustration.

Alec smirked, while wrapping one of his muscular arms around my waste, "Tinkerbell, your going to have a very frustrating visit."

Sometimes I think Alec can read my mind. I hope not, that would be embarrassing!

I smiled a little. Alice looked like she was about to explode because of the Tinkerbell comment.

Emmett was laughing hysterically beside Rose, "Haha!! I..should have though...of that....Tinkerbell!"

He started laughing all over again when Alice scowled at him.

"OW!" He yelled suddenly. Rose had hit Emmett on the back of the head, even though she was trying to hid her own amusement in the name, "Rosie, why'd ya hit me?" He wined.

"Be nice to your sister!" She snapped, with amusement coloring her tone.

Carlisle shot his children a disappointed look, before turning back to me, "Bella, could you explain what you meant?"

I guess he didn't forget about what I said. Dammit! I looked at dad pleadingly, I didn't want to explain to them right now, I was expecting more guests today. I sent this to daddy and he nodded, a little annoyed that I kept the other guests from him. Oh well.

"Carlisle," The Cullen's all averted their attention to daddy, "my daughter will explain everything when the time is right. She is expecting guests today, and they should be here shortly."

From the corner of my eye, I saw Hedi scowl in disgust. I smiled innocently at her causing her scowl to deepen. I stifled a laugh, and turned my gaze back to the Cullen's who being escorted out of the throne room by Felix. I caught the big goofy grin he had on his face before he walked out leading the Cullen's to their own rooms that they will be staying in for their visit.

I smiled and shook my head. Felix was so much like Emmett it was scary. I could already tell they were going to get along great.

I started bouncing in excitement causing Alec to chuckle. I looked around the room, noticing how everyones eyes were on me, amusement spread across their faces.

I shrugged. Could they blame me? I haven't seen the guys in forever!

Alec wrapped his arm around my waste to keep me from jumping up and down on my heels, pulling me into his side. I relaxed into him some, but I was still vibrating from excitement.

Suddenly I heard deep, husky voices out side of the thrown room door, causing me to let out a very high pitch squeal. Out of the corner of my eye I could see everyone cover their ears from the piercing noise, but my eyes stayed on the dark wood doors.

I could smell them now. The disgusting wet dog smell that takes hours to get out of the carpet and furniture, and I could tell from the shocked expressions coming from the Cullen's, they could too.

You could hear their foot steps coming closer, well I'm sure a human could hear them coming. Who could be so graceful yet so loud and clumsy? I will never know.

They paused, standing out side of the thrown room, probably hesitant as to what to do. I do not know why, they have been here countless times and are actually on good terms with the guard. Oh, thats right, they could probably smell the familiar smell of the Cullen's.

I am so happy that Edward was not in here right now, I do not want a war to break out in the castle.

And so, because I was so happy they were here, I twisted out of Alec's tight grip, and danced gracefully to the big doors. Knowing they had probably heard me, I through open the doors and squealed again, much to everyones annoyance. I shrugged when I saw the annoyed looks on the people's faces who were on the other side of the two wooden doors, and smiled brightly, looking for _him. _

When my gaze landed on the deep, brown eyes I have missed so much, I through my self on him, hugging him tightly.

"I missed you so much!" I said into his russet neck.

His muscular arms wrapped gently around my waste, holding me to him, while sighing with content.

"I missed you too, Bells." He whispered in my ear.

I reluctantly pulled away so I could hug the others.

I turned to the girl beside him and smiled brightly, "How are you Jennifer?" I asked as I hugged her gently.

"I'm wonderful, Bella. Thank you."

I nodded, and was suddenly pulled away and wrapped in two sets of arms.

"Bells!" They both cried in union.

I giggled and slapped both of their shoulders, "Let me down this instant!"

They both chuckled, but set me down like I said.

I hugged the rest of the guys and their girlfriends/wives, then grabbed the hand that was closest to me, which happens to be Jennifer, and started pulling her into the thrown room while the others followed.

The guys gave Alec, Demetri and Felix (Who returned when I was greeting everyone) 'man hugs', while giving Jane, Hedi, and Chelsea gentle hugs, even though we were vampires.

Finally after everyone settled down, did the Cullen's start talking.

"You're friends with dogs?!" Alice cried.

"You really are a danger magnet, aren't you Bella?" Jasper asked, cautious, pulling Alice behind him.

"Filthy mutts!" Rose yelled, disgusted.

"I wonder if their good fighters." Emmett mused to himself.

Carlisle and Esme just waited patiently for an explanation while eying the boys cautiously, much like Jasper was.

Then I was suddenly pulled into oddly cold arms.

"Love, what are you doing with these filthy dogs?!" Edwards velvet voice came from the owner of the arms.

* * *

**Dun Dun Duuuuhhh! **

**First of all, Merry Late Christmas! **

**I am so sorry I haven't updated in so long. I was going to update two weeks ago, but I had to baby sit my niece and nephew all of the two weeks, so I couldn't. **

**This is probably a horrible chapter too. I kinda forgot Bella's personality so I don't know if this sounds right or not. I've actually only been reading Harry Potter fanfics, Hermione and Draco shippings. I dunno, I guess its my new drug, so that may also be a reason it sounds weird. And it may not even be bad at all, so if it is good, review and let me know so I wont be paranoid and think you hate it.**

**And I know this is short also, but I wanted to give you a update before I go back to school and get pilled with home work. So here it is.**

**Please review, they can be my Christmas presents!**


	9. Chapter 9: Don't Touch Me

**A/N: I'm so, so sorry that I haven't updated in months. I had writers block, and I had just moved recently, so I have been unpacking and decorating. I will try to update faster this time!**

**I would like to thank my new beta, Winged and Dangerous! **

**I hope you like this chapter!**

**Sadly, I will never own Twilight, but a person can wish, right? **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9**

A loud, animalistic growl echoed through the thrown room, soon followed by equally fierce growls from my family. I glanced around the room quickly, taking in the scene. All of the Volturi guard were in low crouches with their teeth bared, growls tearing through their chests. Aro and my Uncles were sitting rigidly in their thrones, and I didn't even need to read Uncle Caius's mind to know that he would love to rip Edward apart for touching me. My eyes shifted to the Pack who were shaking slightly, an occasional growl coming from their throats every now and then. Their imprints had moved closer to my father and my uncles, and I could see all of them, especially Emily and Kim, glaring daggers at Edward (I was closer to both of them, knowing 'em longer).

The Cullen's were probably a big surprise to everyone in the room besides my closest friend, who already knew how much most of they despised or were disgusted by Edward. They were also in crouches, besides Esme and Carlisle, and glaring at Edward with such hatred, you wouldn't know they were even family. Not by blood, mind you, but close enough. My gaze lingered on Alec, the one who had growled first, and if I wasn't so pissed right now, I would have jumped him. His normal topaz eyes--just as beautiful as his ruby eyes used to be--were now a pitch black, trained on Edward. His dark brown hair, almost black, was tousled like sex hair, probably from earlier events. His pale skin sparkling faintly from the window that was in the room, and his perfectly straight teeth shining as he bared them at Dickward. I mentally shook my head to break away from those thoughts; I needed to deal with Edward first.

All of this happened in two seconds (Yes, I was counting) and I decided it was long enough. I ripped away from Edward violently, and I barley saw his shocked expression before he was on the ground writhing in pain--I guess he still thought I was that fragile little human he once dated.

I didn't even spare a glance to Jane when I put my hand up, telling her to stop. I wanted to deal with this...problem on my own.

He stopped twitching, laying there for a second, probably in shock from the pain that happened so suddenly, before shooting up and smiling at me, a little to smug for my taste.

"Thank you, love," he said, before shooting a smirk to Alec.

My eyes narrowed, but I had to fight a smile when I saw Alec smirk right back, knowing that I didn't stop Jane out of kindness.

I smirked at Edward, before teleporting behind him, faintly hear gasps coming from the Cullen's now behind me. I showed no sign of hearing them besides the faint smirk that played on my red lips. I closed my eyes briefly, feeling the familiar tingling that ran through my body. I heard more gasps, and I could practically hear the jaws dropping when the Cullen's saw that same human girl who had her heart broken by their asshole of a brother and son so long ago.

Edward whipped around, probably smelling my mouth watering scent that he almost killed me over on the first day of school in Biology. I had to swallow down my laughter at his hilarious expression, covering it with a fierce glare. He flinched at my coldness, and just tell you, it was fucking priceless!

"B...Bella?" he stuttered, probably confused out of his mind.

You're probably wondering why I didn't just feel his emotions or read his mind. Well, when I'm in human form I can't use any of my gifts besides putting thoughts in minds, but I'm not defenseless. I am still as strong and fast as a vampire, and my skin isn't soft like it looks.

I walked over to Edward, and I could see him waiting for me to trip over my feet, but I just smirked. I continued walking until I was almost touching him, before stopping, and staring up at his once handsome face.

I tilted my head to the side, before sending a thought to him, watching him jump as he received it.

'Have you missed me, Edward?'

He jumped back, surprise written on his face, and I took the chance while I had it. I changed back quickly, throwing my fist after immediately after. A sound like thunder echoed through the room, and I smiled, satisfied....for now. I know I could have just done that sooner, but I had fun playing with him; I guess I'll have to do it again. Cue evil laughter.

I walked--skipped--back over to Alec, who had been smirking through the whole thing, pecked him on the lips, and wrapped my arms around his waste.

I could feel Jane's gaze on me, and I gave her a barley noticeable nod. I knew what she wanted.

'Only once, we don't want him to hurt so he would leave, do we?'

I looked at her, and she smirked evilly back at me. Her gaze soon landed on Edward, and with one look she sent him to the floor again.

I looked around the room and saw everyone still looking furious, but they could wait for now. They can have their chance later if that's what they want.

Yeah, I guess you can tell they really hate Edward. I mean, look how pissed they get from a single touch. Hmmm.

I looked around the room again, before looking at Rose and Alice. They were smirking from evil pleasure (A lot of people were smirking today!), and I smiled brightly in return.

"What do you say about shopping?" I asked cheerfully, "I need new clothes anyways," My eyes narrowed a little, remembering my closet.

They looked at me curiously, but didn't ask, and I was grateful for that. I didn't want to get mad all over again.

Alice started bouncing up and down and screamed, "YES!"

Rose was calmer, but you could see the twinkle in her eyes, "Of course."

I looked over at Leah, Emily, Kim, Claire, Jennifer, Alex, and Jordan, who were Jake's, Paul's, and Embry's imprints. Brady, Collin, and Seth still haven't found their imprints yet, but I'm hoping they will soon. I want them to be as happy as possible.

The girls nodded excitedly, happy to have some girl time. I looked at their wolves, and was happy to see that they were fine with it. I'm sure if it was 50 years ago, they wouldn't have let them anywhere near a vampire, but they were actually really close to the Volturi, and trusted all of them.

My smile widened and I squealed, bounding over to Father and my Uncles, giving them tight hugs, then hugging the rest of the guard and the Cullen's.

I skipped back over to Alec, and smiled at him sweetly. I hugged him, inhaling his familiar and comforting scent. I pulled back, and was surprised when he leaned in and kissed me hard on the mouth. I moaned a little, and wrapped my arms around his neck, digging my fingers in his soft, straight hair. **(Okay, picture his hair a more Emo hair cut! I know his hair isn't really like that, but he would look sexy with it!)** His arms wound them selves around my small waste, pulling me closer until I was pressed against his rock hard chest. I was about to deepen the kiss, but a cough made us brake apart.

Emmett, the one who coughed, was smirking at us, but there was a little disgust in his eyes. I could only guess it was from just witnessing his little sister making out with her husband.

"Enjoying yourself, Bella?" He asked with raised eyebrows.

I nodded, "Yep!"

He rolled his eyes at me, and I stuck my tongue out at him in reply. I know, very mature.

He opened his mouth, but was cut off by an impatient pixie, "Bella, stop shoving your tongue down Alec's throat so we can go!"

I just sighed, before pecking Alec softly again, and whispering, "I love you," against his lips.

His lips curled into a smile, and whispered back, "I love you, too."

I smiled at him and gave him one more kiss before I left. I walked over to Alice, who had her hands on her hips and was tapping her foot impatiently. I rolled my eyes and grabbed her arm, "Calm on, you evil pixie."

She giggled, falling into step beside me. Rosalie walked over to my other side, and hooked our arms together, Alice soon following.

We walked over to the door, but stopped while I looked behind us with raised eyebrows, "Well," I said, "Aren't you coming?"

The other girls scurried over after giving their husbands/boyfriends kisses good bye. I suddenly felt a wave a jealousy, and looked at Jane surprised. She was glaring at Rose and Alice who were attached to my arms, and had a little sadness in her eyes. She actually thought I was going to replace her? She's crazy!

I smiled at her gently when she met my gaze. 'Jane, you know you're my best friend, and you will always be my best friend. I know Alice and Rose are here and I used to be best friends with Alice, and I still am, but you're my first best friend. Okay?'

She nodded, looking relieved, and a little embarrassed for getting caught.

Nobody else caught this silent conversation except for Alec. He smiled at me gratefully, and thought to me, 'Thank you, Bella. I know you're close to Alice and Rosalie, but thank you for being Jane's best friend. She needs you.'

I nodded and gave him one last smile before leaving the room with everyone following.

* * *

**Well, I hope you liked it! **

**Do you see that button down there? Well click it!**


	10. Chapter 10

I'm so sorry, but I'm going to have to put this story on a pause. I know I haven't updated in a long time, and I was planning on updating next Friday because schools over, but I didn't know I was going out of town. I will be in Germany most of the summer visiting family, so I won't be able to update in a few months. I know some of you are going to be pissed, so, I'm sorry!

I'll delete this when I update!

--Mrs. Jacob-Freakin-Black


End file.
